Garhal,Sin of creation
‘’Humanity has no power,we have fallen,our simple planet is nothingness in the vast scheme of the galaxy,a simple sun can destroy us,we are fragile,mortal,there are beings who are Immortal,but can be defeated,But,they’re still weak compared to The vastness that was created,The elements forsaken them,And above them,There were the Amortals,Creatures with appearent no Reason,Above concepts of Life and Death,Who are one with the vastness of destruction,There are amortal beings with morals,there are amortals with no moral,There are completely Violent Amortal beings,And there is Garhal,The sin of creation’’ –Phillip,Reading the Hyerogliphs in order to complete the ritual of summoning Garhal ‘’Garhal!,Consume the non-deserving that exist,you,who is the sin of creation,Erase the errors and Break the laws of the universe itself!,YOU,who is the strongest tyrant and maleficent demon,You who traveled the universe,Meet my insanity and appear Here’’-Nasch completing the ritual of summoning Garhal Summary One of the 10 personalities of The Great Uni-Dragon,he was created when the ladder sleeped ,He is the origin of the chaos element,which represents all the sin that being the uni-dragon had created, he is the father of Kuraz and trickster(which he had with Kyren,The Personality Representive of the Primordial element) Was killed by Karma along with the other personality dragons,and was later turned into an armor by Phillip Appearence and personality Garhal is quite a name in the universe,feared by all tribes,much like all other personality dragons,he is adored by the element he represents,he is sometimes too arrogant and selfish,caring only for him and his family,he is also notably quite an unintelligent being,as proven when he tried to kill Zenmaines by devouring him,without noticing zenmaines plan was to be devoured so that he could take Garhal’s body,which resulted in The destruction of half the universe. Personal Statistics Status: Currently inside Uni-dragon mind Affiliation: Personality dragons,all elemental tribes,Phillip and Nasch Power and stats Tier: High 1-B Name: Garhal,Sin of creation,Spirit of infinite disorder,The chaotic god,Idiot(refered to by Nasch) Origin:Destiny Cristals Gender: Genderless,but refered to as male Age: Older than time Classification: Personality(he is part of Uni-dragon’s mind)/Dragon Powers and Abilities: Chaos manipulation,Chaos Inducement,Chaos Attack,Chaos embodiment,Chaos empowerment,Chaos energy manipulation,Transcedental Physiology,Shapeshifting(can shapeshift into a human),Unity(Is and will always be Chaos itself),Universal creation,Reality Warping,Superhuman Physical Abillities,Amortality ,Nigh-Omnipresence(is chaos itself,so he exists in anything made of/related to chaos),Wish granting,Cosmic Awareness,Cosmic Knowledge,Cosmic Space generation,Fundamental force manipulation,Cosmologial force manipulation,Freedom,Nigh-Omniarch(rules all chaos),Unity(is one with all chaos),Causality Manipulation,Inner world creation(The dimension which resides in his mind is called Astraetum) Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level(Spread chaos trough all dimensions,corrupting them) Speed:Nigh-omnipresence(present everywhere,Except in the Golden door) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperverse Level(a single blow from him shattered zenmaines’s armor into pieces) Durability: High Hyperverse Level(endured the Presence of Karma’s true form(but still struggling to) ) Stamina: Infinite Range: High Hyperverse Level Standard Equipment: no Intelligence: Human level(proved to be quite an unteligent being while trying to hurt Karma phisycaly ) Weaknesses: is really arrogant,doing things without thinking,and is quite uncomprehensive and can be easily tricked Feats: Created the entire chaos element out of being born Dimensional level:Infinite dimensional Curiosity:there is a way to kill garhal,which is by destroying the chaos element,since that won’t directly kill Garhal,which makes him killable by this specific mean Aspect (Don’t care about this too much,but every character in the verse,they have something that directly relates to what their based on,since poetry is my thing,all my characters represent a piece of existentialism in my lil insane mind) He is a piece representive of the brutality and sin of humanity,an never ending despair of condenment,as chaos(the most ‘’evil’’) of the elements,he is in fact quite brutal,and his relationship with some characters(that also are aspects of humanity) reflects this Nasch(which is the representation of the depression caused by the sin of others),Garhal acts with quite an rageful attitude towards Nasch,telling him things like ‘’GET OUT OF THAT S$y*,YOU’RE A DISGRACE TO THE CHAOS ELEMENT!’’,this indeed represents how ignorant parents sometime tell their depressive sons to stop,instead of actually helping them Explaining his tier (Note:This can also be used to explain the tier of the other Personality dragons) He is a personality dragon,which means he represents the element itself,in Destiny Crystal,The chaos element is viewed as the power of sin,which indeed explains,not only it’s huge chance of condemning it’s user into insanity,but how it can also destroy the soul of the user,knowing this,the uni-dragon created Garhal in a manner so that he would be powerful enough to sustain both the powers and drawbacks of the chaos element,Garhal is but a balance of those two things,in destiny crystals,is also mentioned that if you give your soul to your element,the personality dragon of that element will conceive you one wish,Uni-dragon did this in order to guard the souls of those who so desespeareadly in need of something,so that he could give them something,but with the drawback of losing their soul,so for this to work,Garhal(Along with the other personality dragons) needed power to garante wishes,that were sometimes on an unchompreensible scale. Is there a reason to why he is above all dimensions? Yes, in the last cap that I posted , is explained by Karma that the Personality dragons can be transcendental of all dimensions , since they are but a concept of power , a power so great that it trespasses all dimensional level, but a element , if used at it’s maximum power , will turn into creation , and if creation is used at maximum power , the user will be able to open the infinite gate ,which is both where the personality dragons exist and the representation of uni-dragon’s mind,anyone who opens that door is granted both semi-infinite knowledge and power ,but if they enter it,they simply are erased,Uni-dragon’s mind is a place where only him can reside,only the personality dragons can enter it,which proves that they can survive being in infinite dimensional place Other Notable wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:'' Category:Tier 1 Category:Dragons Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Gods Category:Chaos Users Category:Tzoolkin's characters